


Another Parallel Dimension

by setiferousVeracity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setiferousVeracity/pseuds/setiferousVeracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave selfishly decides to prevent John from playing Sburb, and surprisingly succeeds. Unfortunately, the path ahead contains its share of twists, turns and blunders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue.... sort of

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a story with short chapters, that I can hopefully write every day. There is an original character in the story, but she is supposed to sort of be a mix of the three other beta kids other than Dave.
> 
> Now that i've finished the beginning, the chapters will be longer and more serious.

You know you're cool when aliens from another dimension ask for you specifically. Even over a pitiful service like Pesterchum. Of course you knew you were hella cool before, but it feels like fucking Christmas up here. Are you being sarcastic? Fuck yeah.

All jokes and excessive swearing aside, you respond to the "alien's" message.

TG: is there any sort of reason why I should believe you

TG: because im looking for one

TG: but I cant find it

CG: YOU FUCKED EVERYTHING UP, BIG TIME.

CG: YOUR SASSY, SELFISH EXCUSE FOR A THINK PAN DECIDED IT WASNT ENOUGH OF A FAILURE YET AND DECIDE TO BASICALLY DESTROY THE FUCKING UNIVERSE OVER YOUR FRIEND PLAYING A

CG: STUPID

CG: FUCKING

TG: wait

CG: GAME.

CG: GOD, YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS STRIDER.

TG: im sorry

TG: its too ingrained in my personality to actually

TG: fucking

TG: care

TG: see what i did there

CG: I SEE WHAT YOU FUCKING DID.

CG: AND IM TIRED OF LOOKING AT THIS STUPID FUCKING ASTEROID WITH ALL MY STUPID "FRIENDS" AND KNOWING I COULD HAVE BEEN GONE FIVE YEARS AGO.

CG: SO DO US ALL A FAVOR

CG: AND GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF THE FUCKING CHAIR.

 

You think back to how it all began. It started when you were 13, like all the stories do. It was your birthday.

Bro was acting unusual that day, when you could see him a coy smile played across his face. It was unsettling, to say the least, but you figured the extent of any possible damage would be having to swim through a pile of smuppets. You figured wrong.

"I got you a birthday present, lil' man."

Apprehensive, to say the least, you look him right in the shades and raise your eyebrows.

"I promise you it's good." His voice sounds strangely sincere, though you never trust his word anyway.

You open the envelope he hands to you and grin. "No risk, no reward."

"What risk?" Bro tilts his shades down and continues in a mock tone. "I'm not a risk!"

You roll your red eyes under your pointy shades. Inside the envelope are two pieces of paper. They are tickets to an anime convention, right there in Texas, probably a few blocks away. You can't help but feel a little let down as you know he probably bought them so he could go. Something tells you, however, that he'd have just bought a ticket for himself if that was the case.

"Really?" you ask, looking back at him.

"What could be better than looking at the asses of hot anime dudes?" His voice, carrying its southern lilt, was deep and gravelly. "I thought you'd appreciate that."

You raise your eyebrows and exhale loudly.

"Plus your nerd friends are going." His coy smile returns. "Even the Egderp is coming. His father is a royal pain in the ass, let me tell you that."

You are ever-so-slightly speechless, but manage to squeak out a thank-you.

"Hope you don't mind. This is basically our whole fucking life savings so don't waste these precious three days."

You assure him you won't, (coolly of course) and run to your room. Opening pesterchum, you message John.

TG: how long have you known

TG: sneaky little motherfucker

EB: know what?

TG: god

TG: the stupid convention

EB: oh that!

EB: ive known about it for a couple months now.

EB: dad was really cautious about me going.

EB: so he's coming along too.

EB: i hope you don't mind!

TG: i don't really give a fuck man

TG: he might be uncomfortable there though

TG: bros angling to look at some anime booty

TG: fuck

TG: that sounded ridiculously uncool

EB: it kinda is.

EB: i can't wait to see you and rose and jade though.

EB: hows jade gonna get there though?

EB: do they have planes on her little island?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're all wondering the same thing, John. A wise friend once told me, "All plot holes can be covered up with time travel." Actually, I think I'll take his advice. 
> 
> I had the text formatted with color, but I'll just have to add it later. It looked so lovely....


	2. Finding Friends in Crowded Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets to the convention and locates all of his friends. John has something super important to tell him that may change his life.

   On the day of the convention you are exited, but you retain your cool attitude. It seems to you like you've known your friends since the beginning of the universe, but since you all moved away from each other it's gotten a little harder to stay friends.

You finally sign in to the convention after two hours of waiting in line. A quick pesterlog with John reveals he got there with his father at around three in the morning to avoid the massive behemoths that are convention lines.

You pester Rose to see her position in these line waiting shenanigans.

TG: where are you

TG: i just finished in the line

TG: its fucking huge

TT: What are you referring to?

TG: the line of course

TG: duh

TT: I guessed that was the case. I am currently with Jade right now just inside the main entrance.

TT: We finished in line about a half an hour ago.

TG: wheres john

TT: I believe he is with his father browsing the spectacular collection of artwork in the art hall.

TG: Though, that is just conjecture at this point, as he was moving quickly earlier.

TG: where do i find you

TG: you can help me locate him

Bro taps your shoulder lightly as you look up from your phone into Rose's violet eyes. Jade, for a lack of a better word, pounces out at you from behind Rose.

"Surprise!" She grasps you in a tight, slightly uncomfortable hug.

"The guest of honor arrives." Rose looks you up and down, and you can't help but feel like she is somehow judging you.

She has light white-blond hair like yours, and she wears a white shirt, that on first glance, seems to have a perfectly cute squiddle on it. Actually, the eyes have been modified to make it look more fierce than endearing or cuddly. She seems like the kind of girl that's too smart to be mainstream, but too good-looking to be a total dweeb.

Jade, on the other hand, has a squiddle shirt and a pair of white dog ears on her head. She has jet-black hair, vibrant green eyes, and darkish tanned skin. She looks like she spends a bit of time out in the sun.

"Well," you say, "Thanks for coming all the way out here."

Before you can say anything, Bro interjects, "Lets find the Egderp and get moving. I've got a lot to do."

Rose rolls her eyes and says, "According to this map, the art hall is right off the main hall. It should be marked with a sign."

You all get moving, searching through the quite sizeable crowd of people for your dorky friend. You identify the Art Hall and sure enough, the nerd is busy looking at artwork.

"Ah, our bespectacled friend and his father!" Rose greets John.

"Hi guys!" John has to yell a little to stay louder than the crowd. "So nice to see you again! Happy birthday, Dave!"

"It's so nice to fucking see you, Egderp," you comment, receiving a judging glare from John's father, presumably for uttering a swear word within fifty meters of his son.

John cringes as well, as he knows not to swear in front of his dad. 'Don't call me Egderp." He sighs. "Either way, there's still lots to see and do!"

You all return to the entrance and start at the beginning. Though you personally couldn't care less about anime, your Bro and John and Jade all seem to really enjoy it, and you and Rose are basically just content that they are having fun.

What is really comical, however, is John's Dad's interactions with Bro. John's Dad keeps making an effort to make conversation with Bro, but Bro is too busy hitting on male cosplayers to respond most of the time. Sometimes the occasional female cosplayer catches Bro's eye, then he pursues her, making John's Dad feel marginally less awkward. Marginally.

"Their interactions are really hilarious," Rose comments. "Does he bother you when he acts that way?"

You know she's referring to Bro's antics. "No, not really. He might ask me if I have a boyfriend at home if he's being a butt, but he doesn't pressure me to feel a certain way."

"How do you feel?"

You know this is just what Rose does, she asks questions. You learned a long time ago that dodging her snoopiness is futile and that its better to just answer honestly. "I don't really care at this point. Male, female, doesn't matter much." You may have learned to answer honestly, but you still don't want to reveal how you really feel to her, good as her intentions may be. Either way, your answer is close enough to the truth to stop her from asking.

She squints her eyes at you, then smiles. "I suppose its not entirely my business anyway."

"Dave, come over here!" John is frantically motioning for you, as he stands near Jade in fromt of a merchant's table. Once you get there, he points at a sword lying on the table. "Look at that, it's an amazing sword! Almost a perfect replica!"

You don't have the heart to tell him how unbelievably shitty the sword probably is but you sigh and ooh and aah over it anyway.

Out of nowhere, John remembers something super important.

"Dave, I'm super excited for a game that's coming out next year."

That's when all your troubles started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to get further along and show you guys what I want to do. I'll try and keep this as canonical as possible, (which sounds silly when you're a fanfiction author) but I may have to fudge some details. :P


	3. Schemes and Brotherly Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CG trolls Dave, Dave has had it with John, and receives a strange message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm gonna upload two today.

You're pretty pissed at John. All he can talk about is the stupid game, and now that it's nearly his birthday, the amount of time he spends talking about it still increases exponentially. As the weeks drag on, you grow more and more indifferent, as you resign yourself to the fact that you can't stop the monster that is Sburb, like the universe itself is guiding John's obsessive insanity.  
As you both are still in school, school is a welcome release from John's madman babbling. Unfortunately, some idiot decided he might as well waste your time and energy and just doesn't stop trolling you.  
CG: STRIDER  
CG: I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU  
CG: YOUR PAST IS ANNOYING, YOUR FUTURE IS EVEN WORSE, AND I CANNOT FUCKING STAND TALKING TO YOU IN THE "PRESENT" ONE MORE TIME.   
TG: then dont   
TG: genius  
CG: I THINK I WILL  
CG: FORTUNATELY, YOU'LL BE STUCK TALKING WITH PAST ME, WASTING YOUR AND MY TIME.  
TG: i still dont understand that  
TG: you are such a drama queen  
CG: I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT A DRAMA QUEEN IS BUT I CAN FULLY ASSURE YOU I AM NOT ONE OF THEM.  
CG: OK YOU WILL PLAY THE GAME SOON  
CG: THE GAME THAT WILL CHANGE THE UNIVERSE   
TG: no  
TG: i dont even know why i reply to you anymore  
TG: i should block you  
CG: I HAVE TO GO NOW, ILL CHOOSE ANOTHER OF YOUR FRIENDS TO TROLL  
CG: YOU ARE WASTING PRECIOUS MOMENTS OF MY PERSONAL TIME.  
God that guy is annoying. Maybe John hired him to wreck the rest of your life up. You get out of school and return to your apartment. Once home you read some pesterlogs from John detailing Sburb's spectacular gameplay.  
You decide you've had enough, you don't want John to play that stupid game at all. You begin to ponder how to stop him from playing, when Bro enters the house. You decide to ask his opinion on the matter.  
"Bro." He takes his shoes off and looks at you acknowledging your position. "Hypothetically, how could someone get their friends in big trouble and not be there?"  
You know he knows that that's your plan, he's too smart and you're still a transparent child. "Hypothetically, you could influence them to do something they shouldn't do. What, is a friend having this problem or something?" He laughs and sits on the couch. "Seriously, it shouldn't be that hard." He mutters something about a love triangle involving a boy and his game and you snicker quietly.  
You spend some time deciding what would get John in the most trouble. You decide on a plan and get to work on how to enact it.   
One afternoon, two days before John's birthday, you receive a mysterious message, though there is no handle abbreviation preceding the message text.  
"The coin flips, and leaves a scratch on the world's surface."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun-dun-duuuuhnnn!!!!!!!!!1!!!!


	4. Post Flip Stuffz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John complains, and Dave and Bro battle it out. Dave possibly discovers a new love for broomkind and John informs Dave of his true feelings.

   On John's birthday, you feel triumphant and pleased, but somehow a little off at the same time. You successfully got John grounded and permanently banned from playing Sburb by his father. His sadness extends through his pesterlogs to you.

EB: man, this sucks.

EB: im grounded on my birthday!

EB: i cant help but feel like I'm missing out on something.

EB oh, like a game i was really excited to play!

EB: its your fault, dave.

EB: its your goddamn fault.

At least you haven't received any messages from that all-caps fucker. John's fury is like a million feathers lightly gracing your face, but you can't help but feel like the bad guy, so you message John back.

TG: dude

TG: give me a break please

TG: you chose to do it

TG: i merely sparked your interest

   He doesn't reply so you leave him alone for a while, leaving you alone in your room to mull over what happened. Like you said, no stupid trolls have bothered you since John snuck into his father's study. So, alone with your soul you get to making some sick beats and working on your comic. Your comic is your true passion, as you really want to be the one who everyone recognizes as "that guy who does the thing". However overrated that may be, that is your dream. You also suppose that you could get into filmmaking, but you ferret that away as a dream for the dorkiest dreamers only.

   You feel almost as if you've cheated the universe by crushing John's dreams, and you sit in silence wilst being mirthful simultaneously. It's an odd feeling and you decide you don't like it. You go out into the kitchen to get some food from the fridge. You dodge Bro's shitty sword avalanche and successfully retrieve an old sandwich. It tastes just fine but a slight bit stale. 

   You see a millisecond of Bro's face from around his bedroom door as you return to your own. Normally, this would worry you immensely but you are too distracted by John's plight and the stale sandwich in your hand to care. You sit in your roller chair and sigh. Bro leans in through the doorway and asks, "What's going on?" He seems serious but you know there must be a catch. "Your boyfriend dump you?" 

   You give a "really" look and sigh. "Well, my plan worked. Not sure if that was a good thing." You take the last bite of the stale sandwich and wipe your fingers on your pants.

"You asked for it." Bro is back to being serious. "Will a strife clear your head?"

   You stand and retrieve your current weapon of choice, a sword. Something about this sword feels lighter now, foreign. You and Bro walk up the stairs to the roof and he has his game face on.

   You put all you have into your strifing for the first few minutes till he delivers a sharp blow to the edge of your shoulder that stings like hell. He corners you between some boxes of ancient junk and the stairwell door and grins like a predator about to eat its prey. To your left is a broom that has been sitting out for ages. You reach for it and deliver a strong blow to Bro's side, leaving him momentarily stunned. His grin is gone and he attacks you ferociously until you are on the ground holding your sword in one hand and the broom in another. You point the sword at him, though you know you are beaten and he helps you up.

    Your head feels delightfully clear as you go back to your room. You sit in your chair for a few minutes, still breathing heavily, with the broom on your lap. You have no fucking idea why you still have it with you. 

   Your computer makes the dinging sound that informs you of a new message.

EB: your goddamn fault.

\-- ectoBiologist[EB] blocked turntechGodhead[TG] --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,( lets have a moment of silence for John and Dave's bromance. (i'm sorry)


	5. Couples Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose suggests couples therapy, Dave meets a strange man, and recieves more messages from CG.

John officially hates you. On the outside you may seem indifferent, but on the inside you know he really doesn't like you. You hope it doesn't last, but Rose seems to think it will.

TT: I think John is very upset with you.  
TG: i figured that out  
TG: he blocked me  
TT: So you haven't heard from him?  
TG: i just said he blocked me  
TG: so what do you think  
TT: You two are just the worst.  
TG: thanks  
TG: really helps my extremely fragile self esteem  
TT: Ha, ha.  
TT: John seems to be willing to keep his petty grudge.  
TT: You, of course, didn't really do anything.  
TT: Or did you?  
TG: do you suspect i had motives  
TG: miss  
TG: i am innocent  
TG: why would i do this horrible thing  
TG: to my bestest buddy  
TT: I'm just informing you that I am aware of your burning hatred for that game.  
TT: So, I think that's a possible motive.  
TT: However, the crime commited was not horrible.  
TG: i know right  
TG: i just asked him if he had ever seen whats in his dads study  
TG: it didnt take much convincing  
TT: I guess we'll just have to send you two to couples therapy.  
TT: It might be the only way you can get over the atrocious crimes commited.  
TG: yeah  
TG: right

You stop bothering Rose, and you spin around on your chair idly for a few minutes. You jump slightly when Cal appears. Cal makes you shiver inside and you stop spinning. This time though, Cal doesn't strike fear into your heart, like normal. He feels limp and dead now in comparison. You don't feel as afraid and stand up. You leave the room and head for a grocery store down the street. You walk down the stairs in your apartment, knowing Bro breaks the elevator on purpose so that you can't ride it. Once at the bottom you head out at a brisk pace towards the store. You feel like some fresh apple juice and you don't have any left at home. As you are running, a strange man wearing a dark set of what you can only describe as pajamas approaches you. He holds a broom in one of his hands. He runs up to you and hands you the broom. "You'll pay me back later." You are stunned at the sheer silliness of what just happened as the man in the weird clothes runs away into an alleyway. You continue walking after a minute of blinking under your shades. Its a nice broom, why leave it behind?  
You go into the store, broom in hand, ignoring the strange looks from customers and employees alike, and go to find some apple juice. When you check out the cashier comments on the broom. "Uh, nice broom?" You laugh and exit the store.  
You are going to keep this broom.  
As you didn't take your phone with you to the store, your computer has a list of messages for you. The first one is from Jade.  
GG: hey dave!  
GG: just wanted to say that i dont think john really hates you. :)  
GG: i think he really still wants to be friends!  
GG: and im not just saying that so we can all be happy friends again.  
GG: i just wanted to let you know. :)  
Jade's a nice girl. She sometimes doesn't take herself too seriously, but you know she's being genuine. You smile, but don't reply to her messages. Then you look at the others.   
TT: Have you gotten the feeling today that something isn't right?  
TT: I don't know, perhaps its just me.  
You reply to her message.  
TG: i have gotten that feeling  
TG: like today we're just the universes puke  
TG: spat up on the ground  
TT: Please, Dave, don't do that.  
TT: What I'm experiencing is somewhat similar.  
TT: Thank you for your input.  
She doesn't say any thing else and you grin happily.  
Unfortunately, the next set of messages are enough to wipe the grin off your face entirely.  
CG: DAVE YOU ARE IN TROUBLE  
CG: YOU MESSED WITH SOMETHING, I KNOW IT  
CG: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S TAKEN TO GET A MESSAGE TO YOU  
CG: I HAD TO HAVE MY TECHY FRIEND DO SOME WORK TO GET THE VIEWPORT TO EVEN SEE YOU  
CG: FUCK YOU DAVE  
CG: RESPOND  
TG: how do you know my name  
TG: are you really john  
CG: HELL NO.  
CG: HELL NO.  
TG: so you are john  
CG: FLEKNKNDAOINWINAGS  
Your message box fills up with gibberish and glitchy text and you close pesterchum. That idiot is so annoying. At least you know it's almost definitely John. If this is the way he wants to have couples therapy, you guess you are okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you figured out what's going on yet? :)
> 
> I really like getting in character.


	6. The End of The Beginning (p.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!: This is from Karkat's perspective. :P

   You knew something was wrong when Serket started yelling at the screen. Normally, she's a crazy bitch but she doesn't really make a habit of yelling at the screen. "You're not supposed to do that! What the hell?!?"

   You see Sollux approach her and they talk for a minute. "Karkat!" If he's calling you over that means its an issue that requires your LEADERLY AUTHORITY.

"What?" You make sure to sound irritable instead of intrigued.

"Look here." Sollux points at the viewport of Vriska's screen. The screen is totally dark, except for one jagged line slowly expanding over the screen. Inside that, light shines so brightly it illuminates your faces.

"What is that?" You ask, momentarily dropping your irritated leader act.

"I have no idea." You wish you could say you did know so you could rub it in that jerk's face, but you can't.

"Seriously. I've watched his timeline so many times and he never did that!" Vriska's obviously irritated.

"Who's timeline?" You become irritated again.

"John's. He went into his fathers study, but he's not supposed to do that until after starting the game." She looks over her shoulder at you two. "Get away."

You leave, having a strange suspicion. As you are walking back, you see the screens of the rest of your lowly minions turn dark, with the same gap, with the exception of Terezi's. Not that she can see it anyway. You walk up to her computer to see what the difference is. You notice she is typing with Dave. While she is typing, however, her screen glitches out and her computer totally crashes. Sollux hears the computer's sounds of distress and walks his condescending know-it-all ass over to you. 

"Why did it crash?" He asks you and Terezi, who seems to be a bit dazed. 

"I don't fucking know!" You growl and stomp off. This isn't the first time Trollian's had some technical difficulties involving temporal situations.

Your screen is strangely still active, and you remember you just finished a conversation with Dave. You read the log. (past conversation)

CG: STRIDER  
CG: I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU  
CG: YOUR PAST IS ANNOYING, YOUR FUTURE IS EVEN WORSE, AND I CANNOT FUCKING STAND TALKING TO YOU IN THE "PRESENT" ONE MORE TIME.   
TG: then dont   
TG: genius  
CG: I THINK I WILL  
CG: FORTUNATELY, YOU'LL BE STUCK TALKING WITH PAST ME, WASTING YOUR AND MY TIME.  
TG: i still dont understand that  
TG: you are such a drama queen  
CG: I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT A DRAMA QUEEN IS BUT I CAN FULLY ASSURE YOU I AM NOT ONE OF THEM.  
CG: OK YOU WILL PLAY THE GAME SOON  
CG: THE GAME THAT WILL CHANGE THE UNIVERSE   
TG: no  
TG: i dont even know why i reply to you anymore  
TG: i should block you  
CG: I HAVE TO GO NOW, ILL CHOOSE ANOTHER OF YOUR FRIENDS TO TROLL  
CG: YOU ARE WASTING PRECIOUS MOMENTS OF MY PERSONAL TIME.

You see his obnoxious face, right before the same white line crosses your screen. He has this wicked grin that you hate on his face, and you know he did this. It's his goddamn fault, you're sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short chapters again today. :P


	7. The End of The Beginning (p.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from Karkat's perspective!

The computer has displayed the white gap for two hours now. Sollux sits at the computer chair, typing away to get a line of communication to Dave.  You just want to verbally kick his ass and let him know he ruined everything, but figuring some of this shit out would be a nice bonus. You leave Sollux's side, because he's an annoying blabbermouth. You go over to Terezi, but she seems preoccupied. You wander aimlessly, until Sollux calls you back to his side.

"Got the viewport and the chat window going." He seems tired. "I can't promise though how long you have."

"I'll have long enough, I promise you." You shove him out of the way.

"You can say that again..." He hasn't lost his snarkiness through his fatigue, something that would have been welcome.

You begin typing right away.

CG: DAVE YOU ARE IN TROUBLE  
CG: YOU MESSED WITH SOMETHING, I KNOW IT  
CG: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S TAKEN TO GET A MESSAGE TO YOU  
CG: I HAD TO HAVE MY TECHY FRIEND DO SOME WORK TO GET THE VIEWPORT TO EVEN SEE YOU  
CG: FUCK YOU DAVE  
CG: RESPOND

Unfortunately, he doesn't respond and the viewport shows his empty room, but you keep losing visibility and seeing static. A quick peek at your "compatriot's" screens show the gap getting larger and larger. You hate this bullshit. 

TG: how do you know my name  
TG: are you really john

You are relieved and pissed off simultaneously. At least you can give him a verbal lashing. You don't want to waste your words.

CG: HELL NO.  
CG: HELL NO.

You can tell almost immediately that was a waste of words, as the screen glitches and freezes. You slam your hand down on the keyboard.

CG: FLEKNKNDAOINWINAGS

Then the computer shows the gap totally open covering the whole screen. All the other computers return to normal.

"This is bullshit!" you practically scream in frustration.

"Hey, the timeline's right again!" Vriska is obviously enjoying trolling John. You hear murmurs from the rest of the group.

Your computer still shows the white screen. Sollux moves you out of your chair and examines the computer, which now has an easily accessible command prompt, instead of a hidden one.

He gets to work, and within a few minutes informs you of what he's discovered. "The computer seems to have a link to somewhere else. We can probably send you through it given some time." He mumbles something about finally getting rid of you. 

"Ha, ha. Get to it!" You command your underlings with all your LEADERLY AUTHORITY, and they build you a transportalizer what-not, hopefully hoping to get rid of you. It doesn't take them long.

When it's finished, you get a little nervous, not knowing what is behind the link. You step onto the platform, and you close your eyes. 

\-----------------

You open your eyes again to see you are back where you started, but not quite. The transportalizer is gone, and your friends are sitting in their chairs, typing.

"Oh, its a fucking parallel dimension." You're being sarcastic, but you suspect it's true. All your "friends" stare at you, shake their heads and turn back to their work. 

Jerks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did they get the transportalizer? Time travel. OOOOooohhh.....  
> :)  
> ._.


End file.
